1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to electronics, and more particularly, to bipolar blocking voltage switch devices that protect circuits from transient electrical events such as electrical overstress/electrostatic discharge.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems can be exposed to transient electrical events that last a relatively short duration and have rapidly changing voltages and/or currents. Transient electrical events can include, for example, electrostatic discharge (ESD) or electromagnetic interference events arising from the abrupt release of charge from an object or person to an electronic system.
Transient electrical events can damage integrated circuits (ICs) inside an electronic system due to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the ICs. This rapid and high dissipation of power can potentially lead to damages to core circuits, resulting in gate oxide punch-through, junction damage, metal damage, and surface charge accumulation, among other damaging phenomena. Moreover, transient electrical events can induce latch-up (in other words, inadvertent creation of a low-impedance path), thereby disrupting the functioning of the IC and potentially causing permanent damage to the IC.